Keajaiban
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke Paris untuk mengunjungi makam Orochimaru dan Kakashi. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Keajaiban apa di saat mereka sudah menikah? Baca kisah sekuel STILL. Request from a readers. AU/R&R. Enjoy! #14


**Keajaiban**

**.**

**.**

**Sunny **Iruzer February

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

STILL © Esti Kinasih

Keajaiban © Sunny Iruzer February

**Peringatan: **sekuel STILL, AU, typo & OOC?

_Dedicated for nadja violyn & all readers STILL_

**.o.O.o.**

_Keajaiban itu ada dan membuat kita melangkah ke depan. Hanya saja kita membutuhkan keberadaan seseorang untuk menuntun kita di mana sang keajaiban. Keajaiban akan selalu menyinari setiap langkah kita asalkan kita mau berusaha.._

_Unknown._

* * *

Setelah selesai di gunung Aurland di Nowergia, Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat ke Paris secepat mungkin memakai kapal laut sekalian merasakan pemandangan alam musim semi di tengah lautan. Sebenarnya mereka ingin memakai jet pribadi milik Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sakura, tapi karena tidak mau ada yang curiga dengan Sasuke, jadi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan melupakan kami, ya!" teriak Ino melambaikan tangan ke kapal laut yang dinaiki Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sabarlah, Ino. Mereka pasti pulang ke Jepang memakai jet pribadi," ucap Hinata polos akhirnya mengatakannya niat Sasuke itu.

Yang lainnya mengerti niat Sasuke pun menggeram dan berteriak, "Sekalian jangan pulang ke Jepang! Tinggal saja di Paris sana!"

Sasuke tertawa karena sepupunya akhirnya mengangkat ibu jarinya ke bawah artinya kalian PAYAH! Terlalu payah!

"Sasuke!" teriak laki-laki yang semuanya senior, kecuali Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji yang tertawa leba-lebar.

Kapal laut sudah akan berangkat dan Sakura tersenyum sambil bergumam meminta maaf kepada mereka. Mereka pun mengalah kalau Sakura meminta seperti itu, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke yang meremehkan mereka. Kalau mereka sudah datang ke Jepang, mereka pasti akan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menikah cepat-cepat walaupun harus terpaksa.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh, ya, Teme!" teriak Naruto lantang.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Kapal laut tersebut menghilang di pelabuhan Nowergia. Kapal laut besar itu akan menuju ke pelabuhan Perancis (entah apa namanya, lupa) dan akan naik kereta api menuju kota Paris. Itu hanya sebatas rencana Sasuke saja. Tentu saja di Pelabuhan sana Sasuke ditunggu oleh Uchiha Obito untuk naik mobilnya supaya dia tidak mengeluarkan biaya mahal menuju ke kota Paris.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, akhirnya mereka tiba pelabuhan Perancis. Di sana Uchiha Obito datang bersama dengan Uchiha Shisui menunggu mereka berdua memakai mobil Jeep-nya yang setengah terbuka. Kedua orang Uchiha ini memang hemat dalam mengeluarkan biaya. Tidak tangungg-tanggung bagi mereka untuk melakukan itu supaya Sasuke dan Sakura bisa berhemat untuk ke depannya, juga untuk anak dan cucunya.

Pemandangan alam yang mereka alami saat menyusuri daerah-daerah Paris memang betul-betul indah walaupun tidak seindah di Swiss dan Italia. Alamnya membuat Sakura terhanyut lalu menggambar semua pemandangan itu lewat kamera polaroid-nya. Kamera hadiah dari Shikamaru dan Temari waktu di gunung Aurland. Sakura merasa hatinya berada di atas sana sambil menikmati pemandangan tersebut memakai sayap putih di punggung.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat senang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke melihat tunangannya sedang memotret pemandangan itu.

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke, "Aku sangat senang bisa menikmati pemandangan ini."

"Lebih enak 'kan daripada naik kereta," balas Obito menyeringai.

"Iya!" Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan saran Obito.

"Cih! Bilang saja Paman mau tebar pesona, 'kan?" gerutu Sasuke ngambek.

"Bukan," sela Shisui di samping kanan Obito. "Kami ingin menghadiahi kalian ini."

"Ini?" Sakura merentangkan satu tangan ke pemandangan unik ini.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Keren!" seru Sakura gembira sangat senang.

"Terserah deh," gerutu Sasuke masih kesal.

"Jangan kesal, Sasuke. Kami memang sengaja melakukannya supaya kamu tidak menghamburkan-hamburkan uangmu. Kita harus hemat karena banyak orang yang membutuhkan semua kebutuhan yang mereka perlukan," kata Obito masih menyetir mobil Jeep yang atapnya setengah terbuka.

"Siapa yang menghamburkan uang?" tanya Sasuke memandang ke Pamannya.

"Bukankah ini buktinya, kamu pergi ke gunung Aurland memakai jet pribadi memakai milik Shikamaru akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang bersama dengan teman-teman dan senior-seniormu?" Obito berhenti sejenak. "Ingatlah Sasuke, sebelum ini banyak yang membutuhkan semuanya. Banyak orang kelaparan, miskin, dan tidak punya orang tua alias yatim piatu sedang merajalela. Kami berdua ingin kamu belajar tentang yang namanya kehidupan berhemat sebelum kamu merintis pekerjaan di usia muda dan melanjutkan hubungan Sakura ke jenjang pernikahan."

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu?" tanya Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"Kamu tahu tidak apa pekerjaan Kakashi dan Orochimaru?" tanya Shisui membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi jalanan, dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Paman Kakashi penulis magang dan Paman Orochimaru tidak memiliki pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa pekerjaan kedua Paman paling disayanginya.

"Kamu salah Sasuke," ucap Sakura akhirnya menjelaskan. "Paman Kakashi bukan penulis magang. Paman Kakashi penulis yang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di Bumi kita tercinta ini supaya semua penduduk Bumi menyadarinya."

Sakura masih melanjutkan, "Paman Kakashi dulunya ada seorang pendengar curahan hati dari seseorang yang di bawah kita atau di tengah-tengah kehidupan yang sulit. Di situlah Paman Kakashi merintis pekerjaan yaitu menulis buku tentang kehidupan di dunia. Awalnya, Paman Kakashi tidak disetujui oleh beberapa editor karena ceritanya terlalu mencela orang-orang di atas yang tidak bisa membantu orang-orang bawah. Untungnya ada keluarga Shimura yang membantu Paman Kakashi dan akhirnya buku-buku yang ditulisnya jadi _best seller_."

Sasuke tidak tahu asal mula sejarah Hatake Kakashi semasa hidupnya yang dulunya seorang pendengar. Pantas saja Menma dan Naruto sangat mengagumi sosok seorang Hatake Kakashi. Seorang Paman yang mengajarkan apa arti di dunia ini sebenarnya.

"Tentang Orochimaru yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki pekerjaan di matamu," ucap Shisui menatap Sasuke yang terkejut. "Sebenarnya dia ada pekerjaan, tapi karena suatu hal dia tidak diizinkan untuk menggegulitinya."

"Apa maksud Paman Shisui?"

"Orochimaru adalah dokter terkenal yang selalu membantu banyak pasien di pedalaman. Dia adalah seorang yang selalu peduli sama setiap orang yang membutuhkannya. Orochimaru sangat handal dalam pendidikan kedokteran, sangat bisa dan juga hebat dalam mengetahui bidang tersebut. Namun, ada seseorang yang membencinya sehingga saingan itu memberikan kecelakaan fatal membuat tangan kanannya itu tidak bisa menggunakan alat-alat operasi lagi, hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa membantu orang lain. Dan sebelum akhir hayatnya, Orochimaru membantu seadanya menjadi seorang _psikiater_," jelas Shisui.

Tangan Sasuke gemetar mendengar cerita itu dari mulut Pamannya. Hatinya berdetak kencang, susah dijelaskan. Kedua matanya ditutup. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menaruh tangannya di punggung tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu menoleh ke Sakura.

"Makanya mulai saat ini, kita merubah diri kita mulai sekarang. Ya, Sasuke?" senyum Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangannya memeluk Sakura. Wajah Sakura di benamkan di pundak Sasuke, "Kamu benar, Sakura. Aku baru menyadarinya."

"Terima kasihlah pada Paman Obito dan Paman Shisui," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu memandang Shisui dan Obito secara bergantian, "Terima kasih, Paman Shisui, Paman Obito."

"Sama-sama Sasuke."

"Nah, sebentar lagi kita akan menemukan penginapan. Aku ingin kalian tidur dulu. Setelah itu kita kembali menyetir menuju Paris sebelum hari kalian pulang. Sebelum sampai di sana kalian tidur saja baru aku akan membangunkan kalian," kata Obito sambil menyetir, hanya sekilas melihat Sasuke dan Sakura lewat kaca spion mobil.

Keduanya mengangguk. Kepala Sakura ditaruh di pundak Sasuke, dan kepala Sasuke di kepala Sakura.

Shisui membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke jalan, tidak memandang Obito, "Ini permintaan dari dia juga, bukan?"

"Iya. Ini permintaan Orochimaru dan Madara untuk membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih baik," sahut Obito.

"Semoga saja ke depannya menjadi lebih baik," harap Shisui memandang pemandangan tersebut.

"Amiin."

**.o.O.o.**

Sudah beberapa hari mereka sampai di Paris, membuat mereka tidak kenal lelah, karena Obito dan Shisui mengajak mereka di mana keajaiban yang dibuat Kakashi berkat karyanya itu. Tempat yang dulunya usang di kota pinggiran Paris, menjadi penuh luar biasa dengan pemandangan sangat menakjubkan. Sakura yang bisa membayangkan kalau Kakashi pernah mengajak dirinya, Naruto dan Menma menuju tempat yang pernah di janjikannya.

Sakura menangis pada saat itu juga. Inikah tempat yang sesuai dengan lukisan Nagato waktu itu diperlihatkannya. Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasuke sambil melihat anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya. Tempat inilah di sebut _Paradise_.

Setelah itu, Obito dan Shisui sudah mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura di makam Orochimaru dan Kakashi. Sakura membawakan buket bunga berwarna putih sekalian menggantikan teman-temannya yang masih ada di gunung Aurland sekarang ini. Sasuke menuntun Sakura menuju makam kedua orang paling disayanginya.

"Halo, Paman Kakashi," ucap Sakura duduk berjongkok di samping makam Hatake Kakashi. "Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya aku tidak datang ke sini bersama Naruto dan Menma. Mungkin Paman Kakashi sudah mengetahui kalau Menma sudah meninggal." Sakura tersenyum. "Di sana Paman sudah bertemu Menma, 'kan? Aku kangen dengan Paman begitu juga dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak bisa datang karena dia masih mau menerjang gunung lainnya di Nowergia."

Sakura meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih ke dekat batu nisan Hatake Kakashi, Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh, "Ingin sekali rasanya melihat buku Paman dan melanjutkannya lagi. Aku dan kak Karin akan melanjutkan tujuan itu bersama-sama dengan aku fotografinya. Semoga Paman Kakashi setuju."

Sebuah bunga dari pohon di samping Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh menimpa kepala Sakura. Sakura merasa sesuatu yang menghinggapi kepalanya, mengambilnya. Sakura terpana melihat sekucup bunga putih dari kepalanya. Pertanda bahwa Kakashi setuju dengan pernyataannya. Sakura menatap batu nisan Kakashi, "Terima kasih, Paman."

Di samping makam Kakashi yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Sasuke datang dan berjalan sambil membawa buket yang sama dengan Sakura menghampiri makam Orochimaru dekat dengan pohon Momiji. Entah siapa yang menanam pohon tersebut. Mungkin itu dari seseorang yang selalu senang dengan Orochimaru saat masih hidup di dunia.

"Hei, Paman. Apa kabarmu? Pasti kamu sehat-sehat saja, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri akhirnya duduk berjongkok dan meletakkan buket mawar putih ke batu nisan Tojiro Orochimaru. "Aku baru tahu kalau Paman dulunya seorang dokter sama dengan kak Itachi."

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya ke batu nisan tersebut. "Aku... aku ingin seperti Paman dan kak Itachi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjalani hukum yang ada di negeri ini, dan memberantas korupsi dan perlakuan sewenang-wenangan terhadap rakyat kecil. Jadi, aku akan melanjutkannya sampai akhir. Jadi, dukung aku, Paman."

Semilir angin berhembus di sekitar Sasuke dan makam Orochimaru. Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sekitar pundaknya, mengerjapkan mata dan bergumam, "Terima kasih, Paman sudah mau mendukungku."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang berniat pergi kembali ke tempat Obito dan Shisui. Sasuke menoleh ke batu nisan Orochimaru, tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi, Paman. Nanti aku akan kembali, mungkin agak lama saat aku dan Sakura memiliki anak-anak kami di samping kami. Sampai jumpa, Paman."

Sasuke beranjak di samping makam Orochimaru. Dengan kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura, ada sosok dua bayangan warna putih tersenyum kepada mereka. Mereka yakin kalau mereka akan menjalaninya kehidupan tersebut dengan kesabaran, seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Dua sosok itu pun menghilang dengan hembusan angin yang menimpa keempatnya. Mereka merasakan kalau kedua orang tersebut menyetujui kesuksesan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik menoleh ke Sakura.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Aku yakin keajaiban itu ada."

Sasuke membalas genggaman tersebut, "Asalkan kamu dan aku selalu bersama dan menjalaninya bersama-sama."

Sakura tersenyum. Mereka berdua berlari ke depan, menghampiri Obito dan Shisui yang tengah bersandar di mobil Jeep mereka. Ada sebuah cahaya di depan mereka mengantar mereka ke sana, dan mengintari mereka sampai mereka tertutup oleh cahaya tersebut.

* * *

**5 tahun kemudian...**

Ada dua orang anak kecil berlari keluar dari cahaya sambil kejar kejaran. Lebih tepatnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang sangat lucu dan selalu tertawa kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Shiro! Bisakah kamu berhenti!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan kepada anak laki-laki berambut biru, tapi kedua matanya berwarna _emerald_.

"Memangnya aku mau," anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Beraninya kamu menjulurkan lidahmu itu, Uchiha Shiro!" geram anak laki-laki yang kedua matanya berwana _silver_.

"Kejar aku kalau kamu bisa, Namikaze Haru."

Kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung tanpa henti membuat mereka tidak kapok dalam melakukannya karena ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari mereka dalam melakukannya. Tidak heran untuk ayah mereka yang selalu bertengkar dan beda pendapat.

Seorang laki-laki muda berusia dua puluh enam tahun keluar dari rumahnya yang sederhana bersama dengan sahabatnya yang berusia sama, menghampiri anak-anak mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terus berlarian seperti itu?" tanya laki-laki yang sekarang berprofesi menjadi seorang manajemen di perusahaannya. Dia berambut kuning keemasan sama dengan rambut Namikaze Haru.

Haru berhenti berlari dan memandang siapa yang menghentikan mereka. Haru gembira dan berlari ke sosok laki-laki tersebut, "Ayaaah!"

Laki-laki yang sekarang memeluk anaknya bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dialah seorang ayah sekaligus seorang suami Namikaze Hinata yang tengah hamil anak kedua mereka.

"Kenapa kamu berlarian dengan Shiro, Haru?" tanya Naruto.

"Habisnya dia menjengkelkan," gerutu Haru malas.

"Shiro!" teriak laki-laki berambut biru kepada anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

Shiro mendengar suara panggilan memandang ke mana suara itu. Wajahnya terlihat gembira memandang ayahnya. Dia pun berlari dan memeluk langsung sang ayah. "Ayah!"

Sasuke mengangkat anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja dia sangat senang memiliki anak dengan profesinya menjadi pengacara handal dan sangat disukai para masyarakat bawah berkat dukungan keluarga, sahabat-sahabat dan istrinya.

"Aku lapar, ayah."

"Kita pulang," sahut Sasuke masih menggendong anaknya. Dia menoleh ke Naruto, "Aku pulang duluan, Naruto. Besok kita bicarakan lagi proyek tersebut."

"Oke!" Naruto mengangguk dan mengajak anaknya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun. Tentu saja menunggu semuanya lulus kuliah walaupun ada kendala yang tersendat. Semua orang yang berada di Tokyo sangat mengagumi Sasuke sudah lulus dengan prestasi yang luar biasa. Ini mengejutkan bagi keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke pun pergi ke luar negeri tanpa Sakura yang masih kuliah. Setelah beberapa bulan di sana, Sasuke pulang dan melamar Sakura. Sakura sangat senang karena lamaran tersebut dia terima lantaran dia juga sudah lulus kuliah.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dari penghasilan Sasuke sendiri tanpa memakai uang orang tua. Hal ini membuat Sakura yang juga memiliki dua pekerjaan, menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan Uzumaki dan seorang fotografer di sebuah majalah _Paradise_ milik Karin.

Tentu saja membuat dua sejoli ini sangat terkenal di masyarakat kalangan bawah dan juga atas. Karena prestasi mereka yang terus meningkat dan menjadi contoh yang baik buat pemuda-pemuda di masa depan.

Sasuke masuk ke rumah dan di sana istrinya tengah menyiapkan makanan siang untuk keluarganya, "Sepertinya makananmu sudah mengalami kemajuan, ya, sayang," sindir Sasuke sengaja.

"Bisakah kamu tidak menyindirku?" gerutu Sakura paling tidak suka sindiran Sasuke.

"Ibu! Apa makanan hari ini?" tanya Shiro langsung naik ke kursi makan.

"Sesuai permintaanmu hari ini, sayang," sahut Sakura.

"Asyik!"

Sasuke sangat senang karena keajaibannya menjadi kenyataan. Semua harapan seseorang sudah menjadi bekal untuk harinya kemudian. Sudah saatnya dia berbagi kebahagiaan ini bersama semua orang yang telah menjadi keluarganya. Ini adalah keluarganya dan selalu menjadi selamanya karena tidak ada mereka, tidak akan ada hari esok.

"Ini baru keajaiban."

**- The End -**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Kereeen! Berkat permintaan seorang _readers_ yang selalu membaca fic STILL, saya hadiahkan sebuah sekuelnya. Memang tidak sesuai apa yang ada di otak (maklum mata saya agak bermasalah), tapi saya akan membuat sejelas mungkin. Terima kasih sudah memberikan sarannya dan juga _requets_ ini. Juga para _reader _ yang bilang saya tinggal di kota Makassar, saya memang tinggal di sana, tapi saya tidak sekolah. Saya sudah tua *hiks*... hehehe...

Semoga saja ini bisa bermanfaat buat kalian, ya. Banyak yang bilang kalau cerita saya menarik dan bagus (makasih :3), saya memang tidak mengharapkan _review_ kok. Saya membuat cerita agar kalian bisa membacanya, tapi kalau kalian memberikan saya _review_. Syukur alhamdulillah! :D

Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan di atas.

Love and Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **Makassar, 11/21/2012

**Published Date: **11/24/2012

**Silakan mau di review... :3**


End file.
